2011-07-07 - Welcome to the Party
Another night in Hobb's Bay with crime on the rise, alot of people that took the smart approach and stayed indoors during the late hour. It's late evening, an hour after a police bust that caught some crims with drugs went down in the area. With midnight crawling ever closer, TK is currently on break as she eats something that resemble food in a bar form on a roof top. TK appears a little bored, not fun having a observe only order in this part of town. Observe only? JSA and observe only, that doesn't compute. Not in the same sentence. Red and gold blur, and a cat is suddenly not in front of the vehicle about to hit it, then a man who's raising his hand to a woman finds himself hitting a wall instead. Okay, Jesse, that was just mean. But effective. BAM! With a crash, a man is thrown back out of a building nearby Jesse, breaking the door open as he goes. He lands on the sidewalk, backing away, as another man in somewhat expensive-looking black clothing walks down the steps. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny..." the second man says, shaking his head and shrugging. "What am I going to do with you? You know, you had a good thing going until tonight...too bad." TK does notice the action around her location, the 'obvious' speedster in the area something she 'forgets' to radio in, funny how she tends to do that. She was told to observe unless it became requried for her to do something. When a guy comes through the door and is followed by somebody else, that gets her to look onwards. TK adjusts her head set and tsks, "Another day." TK puts her food away and slides down the building, the invisible woman making her way over to the injured man. Liberty Belle is going to check it out, but without slowing down...TK might well feel her breeze by, literally. She probably has some clue who it is, although maybe not. There are a couple of speedsters around, after all. "Yeah, hey, I got an idea," the man continues, picking Johnny up by his collar as he gestures to a fire escape. "How'sabout we go on up to that rooftop, so we can have a little talk in private? That way we don't disturb your buddies' naps." He turns, walking towards the alley and dragging the panicking Johnny alongside. "C'mon, Johnny...pick up those feet. Little climbing's good for you, y'know? Well, maybe not you, tonight, but hey. You tell me what I want to know and I won't even throw you face-first." TK manages to stay quiet and out of sight as she gains ground on the pair, getting a clearer look at both men present, the breeze currently over looked in favor of sticking close. The threat of throwing Johnny off a buildings makes her smile, sadly not a soul could see it right now. She gets ahead of the two before she 'announces herself while still cloaked, "I wouldn't recommend that, small fry there might leave more stains then he is worth." Hrm. Well. On the one hand, she won't let the guy actually get killed. On the other, Liberty Belle suspects the scum ratings here are about comparable. She lifts off softly to land on the roof not so far away. "Whoa!" the man dragging Johnny says, laughing. He looks to Johnny. "Hey. Lookit this...we got a ghost that doesn't want me killin' you. Boy, even the spirits don't want anything t'do with you. How'dya like that?" He continues dragging Johnny towards the fire escape. "Listen, ghostie...this guy had a little business arrangement with me, and instead'a givin' me what I paid for..." A kick to Johnny's gut at that. "...he tries to give me a broken skull." "Nick, I'm sorry! Please, whoever you are, help!" Johnny says. "Shaddup, Johnny. Now look, he doesn't need you defendin' him, hero lady. All he's gotta do is give me what I paid for and he doesn't go splat." Was that the wind, or was it the speedster? Maybe it was both. She's still not intervening. If Johnny takes a dive, she'll catch him. How quickly she does so depends on his scum rating, of course. TK when she isn't in motion is hard to find, the darkness not helping to make that easier, "Tragic as that sounds, still going to have to drop him there before you actually do kill him." The source of her voice tends to move, sounded like she was talking from above, away from the fire escape, "Didn't anybody teach you how to keep 'em alive?" TK keeps the sounds up, the next sound sounds like a pistol being loaded and ready to fire. The man sighs, exasperated. "Lady, you really wanna step away, okay? Leave this between me and him. I don't have nothin' against you. I promise...you step in here and you're gonna regret it. 'sides, Johnny ain't gonna die...are ya, Johnny? He's gonna tell me exactly what I want to know." "Yes! I...no! I..." Poor Johnny looks totally confused. "I can't! Oh, no...you gotta help me! If I tell I'm dead and if I don't I'm dead!" "Oh, Johnny, I'd take care of you...least if you tell me quick I will." Okay. She might have to intervene after all. Nobody else here can outrun bullets. However, if she slows down, they'll know she's there. The moment for that has to be right. TK sighs aloud, "You havn't given me reason to back away, leave or place this side arm away." The sound of her moving can be picked up, sounds like she's on the fire escape, "Now to be very clear, I am going to make sure that one there isn't in danger of expiring before the week is out. If you feel the need to try stop that, I will use whatever force is needed to make you change that pretty little mind of yours." TK takes in a deep breath before she decloaks, demon masked woman in black armor with a pistol in hand, leaning on the fire escape. Has a red cross over a white patch on her shoulder, a medic perhaps, "Certainly can wait a few minutes before we go back to 'pretending' this never happened?" "Ooh, scary," the man says, shaking his head. He opens his jacket--the side of the coat blocking Johnny from being able to see inside. "I've got my own...and I bet I'm faster." Hidden under the coat, holstered at his side, is a pretty big pistol--.50 caliber revolver, a gun expert would know. More notably, hung on the coat inside, there's a badge. The badge--identifying him as an undercover detective--is only visible for a few moments, and then the man lets the coat fall again somewhat to hide it, resting his hand on his gun. "I'm gonna say it one more time. Don't interfere or it will cost you." Except that the JSA member moving through at full speed...sees it. At this point, Liberty belle slows to a standstill. "You know. I was just going to watch and make sure nobody actually got killed, but this is just too intriguing to pass by." TK catch a glance at the badge and weapon, it atleast has her keeping her gun pointed away for now, "You just got on the look the other way list, for now." Already making certain the badge is real without too many words, she gestures to the costumed girl that slowed down, "If she isn't one of yours, I will have to clip her." TK turns her masked face towards Belle. Nick looks just a bit irritated for a moment, but shrugs. "Hey, welcome to the party," he says to Liberty Belle. "Though it looks like things are winding down." He looks to TK, and shrugs again. "Not one of mine, but I don't need one of them shot up with witnesses around. Now, if you're not gonna stand in my way, get out of it." He sighs, dragging Johnny to the escape and starting up it with him. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd just walk." "Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna help you drag me to my death!" Johnny yells back, bitter now that his hopes of interference on his behalf seem to be falling. "Lady, whatever you've been paid, I'll double it!" He looks to Liberty, then. "You! You can't let this happen, can you?" "They don't like you either, Johnny. You have that kind of effect on people," Nick says. "I think it's your smell." "I won't let anyone get killed." But she saw the badge. Then she turns to Takara. "I don't like being threatened. Point that gun at me and lose it." She doesn't know who she is, but she hasn't seen a cop badge on her and even if she did... TK step aside on the fire escape, holstering her side arm while flicking on the safety and buckling it to make sure it stays put, "Only because it's under terms of the contract that I take that request with any grain of salt." Her masked face turns to the dragged man Johnny, "You couldn't afford my rates." She shifts her weight off the fire escape and clibs down to the ground. TK looks in Belle's direction, "Touch my gun and your family will be the ones paying for it. Not a threat, a fact. Side arms don't grow on trees." "Ladies, ladies, be nice," Nick says, shaking his head and chuckling. "Hey, right!" Johnny says, looking at Belle in inspiration. "She won't let you kill me! I don't have to tell you any..." "You know...you're right. As much fun as it would be to toss you off this roof, she won't let you hit the ground, will she?" Nick says, looking slightly annoyed at Belle. "Okay, so we'll try this a different way. Tell me what I want to know or I'll give speedy and specter here information on 25 of your former clients, let them do what they want, and I'll throw you off the roof just for fun. Might not get hurt but I bet we'll find out what you had for dinner." He keeps climbing, dragging Johnny along. "You don't...you couldn't..." "You aren't my only information broker, Johnny-boy. You wanna betray 1'' client or ''25?" Liberty Belle actually smirks at Takara. "Don't worry. I won't touch it unless you think you can shoot me." Which given how fast she can move... She's going to be wanting to find out more about the mercenary later, but that means chatting with Ted. TK takes in a deep breath, "Hard to tell what a person does when you can't see them, juts keep it in mind kiddo and I'll 'pretend' I didn't see you either." She looks back to the pair of men, leaning agianst a wall with her arms crossed, "Just keep him able to breath or I'll have pretend to be concerned enough to revive him for more." Johnny stares around himself. His weapon against Nick just became Nick's weapon against him...superheroes or mercenaries, whichever they are, they'll probably do just as Nick thinks and investigate. So... "Okay! Okay, I'll talk. It was Hargrove...Hargrove offed MacKenzie." "Full name, and address." "Edwin Hargrove," Johnny says--twice, quickly, before repeating an address. "But he knows I knew, man...he got the file from me. You gotta protect me! He'll know you came from me!" "Don't worry, Johnny...I said I'd take care of you," Nick says, shaking his head. "And I will. Hargrove ain't gonna touch you. But you're gonna want to stay out of town for a few days. You go in there and pack and I'll even drive you to the airport myself. Got it?" Glumly, Johnny nods, and Nick lets go, allowing him to run back down the stairs and towards his building. Liberty Belle just nods to TK. More of her attention is on Nick. Of course, she can make sure the cop keeps his word...and if needed SHE can get Johnny out of town. If she has to. Much better if the cop does it. TK seems to keep her masked face straight ahead of her, she doesn't seem too concerned about what is said by the cop. She isn't however in a mood to escort the informer around town conscious, easier to stuff that one in a trunk and switch cars a few time on the way. She is however getting ancy when Nick lets him go back into the buildings, without making sure he is doing as he says. TK keeps a hand on her pistol, the other adjusting something under her mask. Johnny seems to be obeying, disappearing into the building, and Nick doesn't look concerned. "Well. That was a little more complicated than I'd planned, thanks to my two little interruptions," he says, looking over at the two. "Guess I can't blame you much...but it sure doesn't help me intimidate someone when I've got people insisting they won't let him die right there." He frowns, looking over at Liberty, then at TK. "I have this feeling you didn't intend to actually kill him," Liberty Belle says. Cops usually can't get away with that. Way too much paperwork. TK keeps her level tone, "It's worse to revive them again and again, your mark was just too stupid to recognise that. Killing them if they didn't talk, idiot." She turns her masked face to him, almost swear the woman is smirking under there before she steps away from the wall, "Having to play along with that." "Of course I didn't." Nick walks down the fire escape, shrugging. "He's too useful. And now he depends on me to protect him. Spineless guy like him...he'll be loyal with just a little 'reminder' now and then." He looks back at TK and Liberty. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my new friend to start his vacation. I'm feeling pretty good despite your 'help', so I won't bother including this in my report." "And given there's no actual fight here, I'm going to head." And Liberty does, an odd whisper of numbers and letters accompanying her departure. TK flips a bird to the fake cop before she disappears from sight. Which way she heads off in is hard to tell, but she still has a long night head of her before she can go home. Category:Logs